1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly concerns a cable control apparatus for use in actuating control cables which includes a self locking structure to retain and release a control cable in and from an actuated position in response to handle movement. More particularly, it is concerned with a cable control apparatus for use with a control cable able to retain the control cable in an actuated condition notwithstanding substantial cable tension by virtue of an internal pawl arm acting on a pivoting spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control cables are widely used in a variety of different applications for remotely controlling mechanisms such as throttles, brakes, chokes and the like. The control cable assembly is often known as a Bowden cable and includes an outer sheath and an internal control cable which is shiftable relative to the sheath. A variety of different controls are well known to those skilled in the art, including those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,363,206, 4,466,232, 4,466,308, 4,813,214, 4,850,182, 5,321,994, 5,467,583, 5,553,822, 5,596,909, 5,657,669, 5,701,967, 5,813,284, and 6,354,170, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In some other applications, the force exerted by the mechanism to be controlled has been considered too great, or the length of travel of the controlled mechanism too great to be effective for use with a control cable. For example, in some applications such as a power take-off (PTO) used in a lawn, garden or lightweight utility tractor, a lever with an overcenter retention feature has been used because the tension force exerted by the mechanism was considered too great for the use of a Bowden cable. Some of the considerations in this regard included the force necessary to actuate the lever either to engage or release the mechanism, and the force which must be borne by the control cable assembly in order to successfully retain the control cable and thus the mechanism in an actuated (or released) condition.
Accordingly, there has developed a need for an improved control cable apparatus which can effectively actuate, retain and release a control cable under moderate to high levels of tension.